The Portal
by maya-angelsdevil
Summary: Lightning crackled across the black sky. Dark cloaked figures surrounded me. My teammates have already taken down. I had already over used my magic but I couldn’t stop fighting. Both worlds were depending on me. Waving my hands in front of me, creating...
1. Prologue

Please enjoy

* * *

Prologue

Lightning crackled across the black sky. Dark cloaked figures surrounded me. My teammates have already taken down. I had already over used my magic but I couldn't stop fighting. Both worlds were depending on me. Waving my hands in front of me, creating signs in the air, a rush of wind blew by creating a vortex surrounding me. I needed to end this. My enemies getting caught in the winds drafts. As the cyclone disappeared the ones trapped in its winds were flung hundreds of feet away from me. Falling to my knee's I tried to even my breathing, trying to get some strength back. Clicking of heels across the floor caught in my ear. The flick of a whip rattled my bones. Looking to the direction of the sounds I stood up, whipping the blood falling from my bottom lip. A high giggle rang in my ears as she walked into the moonlight.

"Well looks like you still have some fight in you. Too bad your teammates didn't. And I was hoping for a little fun to. I guess I'll just have to kill you Irving," She smiled brushing her hand through her long white hair. Gripping my pure white sword in my right hand as she raised her black magic whip into the air. Jumping out of the way just in time dodging from a flash of her whip. I made a dash for her. Coming in for an attack, her whip crashed into my side. Crashing into the ground she slammed her heel into my back as I cried out in pain.

"What's wrong Maya? Isn't your leader Isaac going to come and save you? Or do you think that he is just going to let me kill you?" She laughed evilly pushing her heels deeper into my back.

"I don't need his help to kill you," I growled. Concentrating, I felt a faint glow wrapped around me as she was sent flying off of me by my light magic. Picking up my sword again I was startled by a clapping noise from behind me. Turning around I saw the man I despised most… Lord Drasile. An ominous smile was painted across his face as he sat in a throne of nightmares where candles with a black light shone.

"My, my. The light casters picked very well when choosing you to go on this journey. To bad this will be your grave sight. I wonder how that leader of yours will take it." Beginning to laugh, she joined him as she came back into the light, waving her whip advancing towards me. I wasn't going to let them destroy this world, not while I was still breathing. Calling forth all my remanding magic I prepared the strongest light spell,

"Destroyer of all things dark, sign of all things pure. Penetrate this darkness." A surge of energy grew between my hands, getting bigger and stronger. They screamed in agony. As the spell finished they were gone. I collapsed, I had no strength left, but I couldn't stop smiling. But them a whisper in the wind made my whole body freeze.

"Only when your thoughts are found can you ever remember." A curse. Then everything went black.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!


	2. The beggining

Well here is chapter 1. please enjoy

How long has it been? That's what I've always wanted to know. How long since the last time I was considered normal? I can never remember. All my life I have been alone, no one wanted me. I was different, gifted in some ways. All around me I could see people no one else could see. Monsters sometimes. They terrorize the spirits around them, the spirits only I could see. But I could never help them. Even in school I could hear their screams calling for help, all I could do was cringe in pain. The teachers eventually got used to my strange behavior. But with every new teacher they always asked what was wrong. All I could do was cry for those spirits that were in pain, those that caused my pain.

My name is Delia. I'm fifteen years old. My eyes are dark brown and I have dark brown hair with black, pink and a little blond in it. My style is punk I guess. I moved to a small town called Swanmore near London England, where I live alone. The School board is sending me here. They think I'm crazy from living all alone, since every time I have a new teacher and they ask wants wrong I cry. I am being sent to a boarding school were the other students that go there are either crazy or their phobias are harming their own life.

Well today is my first day at my new school. As I get out of bed, I feel the air rush in front of me and hear a slam from downstairs. I look out my bedroom window, to see who it is. Looking at the frosted yard to try and find them, but all I feel, is as if someone is starring back at my. Closing the blinds I go and get out my black long-sleeve top with a pink skull on the bottom of it and some dark jeans I start putting them on. As I finish I look into the mirror at my straight hair to see what I could do with it for my first day. Giving up with frustration I grab my bag and walk down the stairs. Walking down the stairs I feel the presence that someone else was in there and it frightened me. Was it one of those creatures? Did they know I could see them? Hear them? But then why couldn't I see it? Grabbing a muffin I walk over to the door to leave for school. But I notice that it was still locked. Could they walk through walls? I have never seen the in side before though. Unlocking the door I walk outside not even bothering to relock it since it is just a rental for the night. With my bag full of my school stuff and my muffin I started walking to the school. I didn't have my suitcase to carry since they picked it up that night. As I finish my muffin I see the school up ahead.

The school looks like it was constructed over fifty years ago. With vines running up it's sides made the place have an eerie appearance. The giant fence made me feel like I wasn't leaving anytime soon. There were already students walking around the schoolyard. I could see "them", walking around as well. After all the years of seeing them I can tell the difference since there skin is pure white. Walking over to the gate I tell the watchmen my name and he let me in. I start to walk over to one of the buildings the said administration. I was trying to ignore the stares from my new fellow possible classmates. When I entered I saw a lady sitting in the desk in front of me. She had long, flowing, radiant red hair with glasses covering her eyes.

"Hello. I'm Delia. I am new here," I said trying to look as normal as possible. She looked up at me with eyes that made me shiver. They were onyx black that makes the faces of those monsters friendly. Smiling she closed her eyes making her smile even bigger if that was possible.

"Welcome. I am Mrs. Peters. You must be Ms. Delia Maple. Yes, you are in-group six with dr. McCoy." She tells me. "Please meet your group in the cafeteria." I nod my head and turned to go into the main building. Looking around the hallway I was wishing she had give in me a map. Thinking of her I remembered the look of her eyes. She couldn't be wearing contacted lenses or she wouldn't need the glasses. It wasn't normal to see eyes that are onyx black. But then again I wasn't normal either. A bell rang bringing me from my thoughts. Looking around I see students heading in the same direction. I look around once more. Following the other students they head into some double doors with cafeteria written above it. As I went in the room a tall man with very short brown hair turns around giving me this goofy grin. He walks over towards me

"Welcome. I am Dr. McCoy," he says, "I am head of group six. There are four other students your age are also in-group six as well. Why don't you go sit at the empty table in the middle over there? The two students won't be able to join us but the others will join us soon,"

I look over to wear he was pointing to. There at the table he was pointing, was someone. He has pale skin and looks as if he was taller than me with a darker brown coloured hair than I did. His eyes were starring at me with wonder. But the colour of them had me confused. They were a dark purple almost black. What was with people at this school and their weird eye colour? Not that I mind. I was always the weird one. But there was something about them that made me wonder about him. Didn't Mr. McCoy say no one is at our table? My eyes flicker back to the table but he was gone. As I walk over to the table and sit down I look at the seat that he the boy used to be in. No one can move that fast. I only took my eye off of him for a second.

I wasn't paying attention to the word around me, I just thought of those violet eyes. I forgot how to breath for a moment until arms wrapped around my neck. Falling out of my chair with fright I turn to see a girl smaller than me jumping in delight. I glared at the girl before she turned back to me.

"Here, let me help you," she said bending down to my eye level. "Or, would you rather stay on the ground Delia." Offering me her hand I accept it being pulled to my feet. Looking at the girl who scared the living daylights out of me I look away frowning. Hearing a giggle behind me I turn to the girl.

She has a light brown hair with a tinge of red in it. Her amazing ocean blue eyes were full of excitement but I'm not sure if I want to know why. A field of freckles lay on her cheeks. She is wearing a jean skirt with a tan three quarter sleeve top. Her giggling quit as she took a seat at the table. I followed and took a seat as well. My eyes wonder the room. All the others are just crazy. I don't even belong here. I can see them. They can't and I suffer being stuck in this school. Most people would have laughed at me but people just kept on walking past our table. I let my eyes wander around. Things were practically the same as my other school. But much weirder social static. Soon after Dr. McCoy sits down to join us.

"Well, now that at least one of the two are here I would like you to meet Delia," Dr. McCoy says. He was about to continue until we all hear a loud slam. Everyone in the room turned their heads to see the commotion. There, at the door was a short boy about are age trying to keep the door closed. He has blonde hair and bright blue eyes filled with energy. Quickly he let go of the door and hid behind Dr. McCoy. Busting the door open was the secretary Mrs. Peters looking around the cafeteria. After a moment she turned around a left. The boy sat in the chair on my other side almost crying since he was laughing so hard. Dr. McCoy just shook his head at the boy's antics.

"What am I going to do with you boy," he mumbled before he continued on what he was about to say. "As I was saying this Delia. She will be joining our group. Most groups have a mix of people who either have, well who my think they are something that they are not, have a phobia, or think they are psychic. But in this group everyone has claimed they have a sixth sense. Kealen why don't you go first saying why your here."

"I'm Kealen Parker. It's nice to meet you. I'm not sure if I am suppose to be here or not but, that's not really the point is it. I'm here because I can lift things with my mind, though I still need more practice." He starts to smile at the end his little speech like he was hiding something. I have to watch out for this kid. He may look small but who knows what ideas go through his mind. Shivering at that thought I turn to look back at dr. McCoy.

"Okay Kealen that's enough. Natalie how about you go next," Dr. McCoy says. She just ignored him. Sighing Dr. McCoy says, "Ari, will you please go next."

"Sure! My name's Ari, well my middle name but I go by Ari. Never call me Natalie! Anyways I'm here because people don't believe that I can see the past," She tells me as frustration appeared in her voice at the end.

"No one believes you because you can't Ari. What did I do yesterday than to prove that you do," Kealen says leaning forward on the table towards her with a smirk. As she giggles she turns to him with a hand on her chin.

"Let me see," Taking a moment or two she as she taps her chin. Smirking at him she say. "I don't even need to see the past to know. You spent the day antagonizing Mrs. Peters like you do every day. Seriously you need to leave her alone." Crossing her arms, with a hint of victory glowing in her eyes.

"Well now that wouldn't be no fun if I stop now would it. Besides there has to be some way for me to practice," Kealen laughs. Dr. McCoy sighs at the to before butting in.

"That's enough. Kealen you are to stay away from her office." He turns to me with an apologetic look. "The other two couldn't come today. They are not even in the school at the moment for various reasons." For some reason that logic just made me feel even worse. The reasoning made my stomach churn with nervousness.

They all turn to me. What was I going to say? The reason they're here sounds normal compared to me. I have never told anyone about them. Just before I start to speak I hear an earsplitting scream. Cringing at the sound my eyes wonder to the window. The spirit monster as I call them was in the sight of the window. It turns around letting me see its shadowed face. Black ooze fell from its stone like lips as it walks away. Feeling something shake me I turn from the window. Dr. McCoy put hand on my shoulder, with concern in his eyes I smile at him.

"Sorry. Maybe I should start at the beginning. Ever since I was young I was always alone, no one wanting me. The reason I'm here is because during class the teachers would think I was in pain and with every teacher that asked me what was wrong I would break down crying. I guess they had enough of it and sent me here thinking I've gone crazy from being alone. But the real reason is that I can see people that no one else can. They are all around us, even outside this building right now. But they're not the only ones. Monsters are also out there, killing the spirits. Hearing their screams is painful, knowing that you can see them, but can do nothing. That's why it looked like I was in pain just then. I saw one of those creatures killing them. Seeing this black ooze like blood drip from its lips. Until now I have never told anyone about them."

As I finish I let my head fall letting my hair cover my eyes. Hearing muttering around me, a single tear falls. Pushing my chair back, I get up and run. Running into the halls I see stairs. As I run up them I hear someone calling me. Ignoring the calls I keep running. Running through the second floor halls I see these double doors. Not really paying attention I run in. Seeing that it was a library, I went down the closes isle. Curling into a ball in the corner I start crying. They probably think I'm a freak, and will kick me out of here as well. But why do I feel like my heart is being ripped out? Those Violet eyes embedded in my mind. I only met him and those eyes have me breathless. My mind was so wrapped up in thoughts, that I didn't hear anybody come close to me, until they wrapped their arms around me. Opining my eyes I saw Ari hugging me.

"Some first day, huh," She says. Pulling herself further from me she starts to laugh. I don't really see what's so funny but I start to. "You know you didn't have to run away. No one was trying to hurt you. We are just trying to help you. Dr. McCoy and I were just talking about away to help you. If it makes you feel better what if I told you I believe you."

I look at him. The smile on her face disappeared turning into a serious look. As she looks at me I whisper, "How do I know you aren't lying?" She gives me a little giggle before muttering something to herself giving me this blank glance. After a few seconds she blinks bringing the fullness back into his eyes.

" Well how about this. When you were a little girl you couldn't remember past age five. A boy not much older than you found you all by yourself beside a. You couldn't even remember your own name. That is your very first memory, am I right?" I look at her in shock. No one knew that. And now a girl who I just met knows my deepest secret about my past. I nodded at her telling her she was right. She gave me a quick smile. I couldn't help but smile a little at this as I stand up. Grabbing my hand she drags me out of the isle.

"This is going to be so much fun. We can do so many things together like dress up in fancy clothes, or pretend to be guys. My guy name is Ted. Wait I got it. We can sing 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight'. I just, love that song!" She starts giggling at the thought. To me she is one bubbly person with a lot of energy. From going from very serious to the most happiest person alive, will make everyday soothing different. There were more people in the hall now. Most of them just ignored us but some were laughing at us while shaking their heads. Is it just me or do I have a feeling she has done this to them before. As Ari continued talking I tune her out trying to get 'Can You Feel The Love tonight' out of my head. Just then Ari stops making me crash into her.

As I stand up straight I notice we stop in front of a door. On the door is G6. Unlocking the door Ari pulls me in. As she flicks on the light I see a huge room. There were two rooms each with a bed. Beside them there was a desk beside it. Two old chestnut wardrobes were each on the opposite side of the beds. Across the room from the door is a small sliding door leading to a small balcony. In the main room were two couches, a television and a small cooking area. They made this place more like a hotel then a school. I noticed in one of the rooms was my suitcase. As I walk over to my suitcase Ari follows me with a dance like movement.

"Do you like the room?" Ari asks me as she skips over to sit on the bed. I nod at her with a smile. The truth is that I love this room no matter how much I hate the place in general. "That's good. This is the girl's room for group six. I've had this room to my self since I got here, but when Dr McCoy said that another girl was coming I was so excited to meet you. Can I please dress you up? It will be so much fun"

I look at her with wondering how many times I have questioned how many times she does this to people. Sighing in defeat I shake my head.

"Well you can try. I don't have many clothes. But only pick out of my clothes or else no." She glared at me for a moment but agreed in the end. Going through my clothes I couldn't help but notice the glares she through at me. I just smile back at them since it was a sign that I had won. When a few minutes past Ari finally came up with an out fit. Choosing out my purple tank top with my black one under ninth, my only pair of skinny jeans I got on sale and my black skater shoes I also got on sale. I pick up the clothes and turn to head towards the bathroom when I realize something. I don't know where it is. I face Ari again with unsure smile. She laughs but grads my wrist taking me to the bathroom two doors down.

When I finished changing I realized that for an outfit I never wore before I looked pretty nice in it. Ari laughs as I twist around in front of the mirror looking at every angle at the outfit.

"I had a feeling you would like that outfit. It's my favorite pick out of all of those dark coloured clothes you have. It also makes you look amazing," Ari says with a smirk raising her eyebrows up and down a few times. I feel my face heat up. I was strange though, since it was the first rime I ever felt myself do that. But then again, I now go to a school where people are considered crazy. I knew that I shouldn't bother arguing with her as well. Who knows what she will do if I start disagreeing with her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Even though I know she isn't going to believe my little lie I can still try right? I can here her snicker behind me as I grab my other clothes. Leaving the bathroom I see Kealen coming from the opposite direction. Kealen notices me first and starts waving at me.

"Hey Delia, what's up?" Kealen asks me practically jumping up and down. It makes me wonder if he's related to Ari since they both have some much energy. I laugh at the thought making him give me a weird look.

"Never mind. But not much is going on except for the fact the Ari has way to much energy and I think I became her live dress up doll." Kealen laughs at the thought of my torture. I glare at him. He just ignored it still laughing his heart out.

"Wow, this is surprising actually. Normally she doesn't wait and has the new person in the school's outfit already changed by the time they get in the door," Kealen says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. I could help but laugh at that thought. I only knew Ari for a day and already I can see her doing it too. I can say that right then it was the first time I ever really laughed. I could see Kealen smile at me. I think they realized the same thing I did. My smile quickly left though. Feeling a presence I never wanted to feel again, my head whips around. Horror struck on my face. The same feeling I felt earlier when it was like someone was watching. The feeling was running up my body. Even though nothing is there I can feel it. Running through my bones as if it were staring holes through me. Eyes beating at me like bullets. I can hear Kealen and Ari's voices but I can't understand what they are saying. But their voices brought pain like I was struck with poison. The last thing I remembered was blackness washing over me.

_Opening my eyes it's all black with fog wrapping around my ankles as it spreads out, covering the ground as far as I could see. As I walk forward looking for a way out I see a shadow run past me. I try to ignore what ever it was. But, as I continue going I feel as if something was starring at me. Hearing rustling from all around I look trying to find out what it is. It was then I saw them. Eyes as red as crimson blood staring into mine own. As if they were daggers piercing my skin. I desperately wanted my feet to move but it felt as if they were attached to the ground. As creature jumped at me I was able to move my feet. I ran as fast as I could into the darkness. The fog growing thicker with each step I take. Footsteps were becoming louder as I run. I freeze as I see more pairs of crimson eyes. Whipping my head around I see the creature jumping into the air towards me. As I scream my eyes seal closed._

_Opening my eyes I see I'm in a huge room. Archways heading so far up that it seems to too touch the edge of the sky. As the shadows of the room grow slowly outwards to center of the room. At the opposite side of the room from where I was I see a golden pendant. Its sliver design twisted around a sapphire gem. Walking up to the pendant I feel as if something or someone's behind me. _

_"It is the link between the sun and the moon." I turn seeing a figure hidden in a cloak. The only thing I could see about him were his violet eyes. His voice like one would sound with many ancient voices behind his own. There was an enchanting ease to his voice as he continues. " As Legend goes two shall meet creating one though one shall die… but… with thy death becomes new life of the world between our own…. The protected one is now thee protector. Let M…"_

_Wanting to hear the rest of what he was saying, a white light hit us both bringing me to the real world._

Beginning to regain consciousness I could hear voices. Like they were arguing.

"I've seen her I your past… so don't even think about lying to me… you can't keep running," A voice sounding much like Ari's whispers. The other person began to talk. I couldn't hear what they were saying after that. Opening my eyes I hear the door shut as Ari rushes over to me.

"Are you okay Delia? I saw you fall as Kealen caught you before you hit the ground. What happened?" Closing my eyes again I remember what had happened. I didn't want to worry her, so I told her I was fine and that I couldn't remember. Nodding her head she turn to the door saying she would get me something to eat. Finally looking around at my surroundings I saw I was on of the couches. Looking towards the other couch I saw Kealen sitting on it with a smile of mischief. Begging to wonder what was so amusing I felt something cold land on my face making his smile even bigger. Looking up my eyes widened. Above me was a bucket of water, tipping making the ice water fall on me. Screaming bloody murder a saw Kealen run out of the room as fast as he could. When I get my hands on that kid I am going to kill him!

Running out of the room and into the hallway. Not stopping once I ran down to the cafeteria. It hasn't been a full day yet and I already want to hurt someone, perfect. Opening the cafeteria doors I could tell everyone was staring, but I didn't care. I mean who wouldn't when you see someone completely soaked run in looking extremely angry. That's when I spotted him, sitting our group's table with Ari and dr. McCoy, laughing his head off. Marching over to the table I slammed my hands down ignoring the pain. He stiffened his laugh for a moment.

"So Delia, I hear that the pond water is very cold at this time of year," He was able to say before continuing his laughing fit. I couldn't believe it, pond water. That's it! As I was about to yell at him until Dr. McCoy raised his hand for silence. Dropping his hand, his attention turned to Kealen who was still trying to get a hold of himself from his laugh attack. His laughing immediately silenced. Almost as if he were cowering in fright. Ha, serves him right too.

"Will someone please tell me what the ruckus is about?" He commands glancing at a nervous looking Kealen. I could hear him gulp at the glance. I couldn't help the laugh that rose from my throat. Ari who started giggling raised her hand ready to answer the question. Now, this is going to be good.

"You see, Kealen thought it would be funny to drop at bucket full of pond water over Delia's head after she woke up. Of course he didn't think of the consciences first," she say's with a smug look on her face. Dr. McCoy chucked at this.

"Your right as always Ari," He chuckled before giving Kealen a serious look. "As for you, you will not be permitted to go into town this weekend, again." Kealen couldn't help but groan. I am guessing that this has happened before. He looked at me again as my drenched hair dripped onto the table. A wide grin grew on his face. I couldn't believe it; the kid gets in trouble yet he still is grinning like an idiot.

"You know what Kealen! Go to Hell!" Turning around a stomp out the cafeteria, everyone still is watching me. Walking back to my room so I could change I notice Ari following me. Turning to look at her, she was just skipping behind me.

"You know he is just bugging you right. No point in being mad. He just likes pulling pranks," Ari says in a singsong voice. Is she joking? The ass poured pond water on top of me. But she's right, no matter how much I don't like it. Arriving back at our room I go to my wardrobe. Grabbing my pair of black pajamas off the top self I close its door. Peeling off my soaked clothes, I put my pajamas on. Throwing the wet clothes in a pile in the corner I sit on my bed wrapping myself in the blanket. Skipping into the room, Ari sat on the edge of the bed with Kealen walking through the door. Rubbing the back of his head leaning against the door, he just looks at the floor.

"So are you just going to stand there all day?" I ask. Looking up at me he gives a small smile.

"I wanted to apologies for earlier. I just met you in all. I wasn't trying to upset you or anything, it was mainly just a joke." There was no laughter in his voice for the first time. He really did mean it. But I'm guessing he will still pull pranks on me. Guess you can't win them all.

"Alright your forgiven, but no more pranks where I get soaked with water. Actually make that no pranks where I get soaked in anything." His smile grew at that as you could hear him murmuring 'darn' under his breath causing us both to laugh. Ari looking between the of us she looked as confused as ever. Falling on her back she gives a sigh.

"I get that you two made up and all but I don't understand is what the hell is so funny?" She mutters to herself making us laugh even more. As she begins to walk into the main room she turns to us saying, "Well if you guys are done I am going to watch a movie."

"I'll bet anything she is going to watch the lion king again." Kealen says making sure it was loud enough so Ari could hear as he slumped to the floor.

"Hell yeah," was all that was heard from the living room. We began to laugh harder at that. As Ari watched the Lion King for the four hundredth time as Kealen says, we just talked about our lives before we came to this school.

"I was originally from America and moved here when he was seven years old with my parents and my younger sister. I was always a jokester, pulling pranks on kids in my new school. Two years ago at age thirteen a group of older boys were pushing me around. Dozens of other students just watched as I was getting pushed around. Finally I cracked. I just remember yelling at them to get away from me. Then they were just floating in the air. I didn't understand at first, but I realized that I was doing it. Bringing my hand up, I moved it side to side. They were mirroring my movements. They were begging me not to kill them; everyone watching thought I was a freak. Breaking the strings that kept them in air, they fell to the ground. I just turned around saying to never touch me again and walked off. Turns out there was a teacher in the crowd. He told my parents about it and I was sent here. But that doesn't matter much. I can still pull the best pranks." Saying that there was a huge grin on his face. He was considered a freak but he still has that smile, a smile that makes him just like a normal kid. I could only wish that I could do that.

"So you were the first one put in group six?" He nodded in return. The room was silent only the sound of Ari singing in the other room to the song 'In the Jungle'. "What about Ari. How did she get here?" The question had been on my mind since she went to watch the movie. Kealen looked away for a moment, looking at the door leading to where she was.

"I guess you would of found out sooner or later. She came about a month after I arrived. She just showed up by herself no one had sent notice of her at all. With her bag she walked into the cafeteria straight to the table I was at. She looked at me and said that she was psychic to, telling us that she can see the past. She told me she knew of my past and that I can lift things with my mind. Dr. McCoy asked her what her name was. She said that she didn't truly know and handed him a letter. All it said was her name and age really. She didn't know anything about herself. She was always smiling. I asked her why she always smiled. She told this, "that life wouldn't be worth living if all you did was frown." Never once did have I not seen a smile on her face, even after she falls. Two months later Justin came and the not long after Brendan showed up." As he spoke a small smile formed on his lips. I wasn't sure about my thoughts truly. She was able to forget all the bad memories of her past but in the process she lost the good ones as well.

"So she still doesn't know who she really is, right?" He nodded. "I am not sure if that is a good thing or not but she is happy. She is lucky," Smiling at this, I got up and went to sit with Ari. Kealen sat down as well on the other side of Ari. About ten minutes later the movie ended. Getting up I walked over to the small kitchen to see what food was in here. Settling for a scone I went back to sit down on the couch.

"Hey, I've been wondering. When are the others in group six, Justin and Brendan I mean, when are they going to come back to the school?" I ask. They begin to glace at each other. It couldn't be bad, could it? No, they probably just went to do some errands for the school. Ari sighs putting her gaze back at me.

"Delia you have to understand something. The government, to them we are not normal," She began with sadness in her words.

"I don't see what you are getting at." I knew that we weren't normal but what does the government have to do with anything. Fear was welding up inside of me. Standing up Kealen walked over to the window. Leaning out the window slightly with his arms on the windowsill.

"The government believes we are a threat. We are just teenagers but they think that we will try and destroy everything. Only Justin and my powers are really dangerous. But it is because we are different that they are afraid. So every five months they call us to a few of their laboratories or what ever the hell there called to study us." The anger in his words was like venom. Anger washed away my own fear.

"So they treat us like damn lab rats! That's a bunch of crap." Standing up a started walking back and forth in front of the couch. "Are they thinking they can come up with a damn cure for this. We are already treated like freaks now they are doing experiments on us!" Stomping to my room, I slammed the door. Locking it, I walk over to my bed. Looking over at the clock on the desk it read that it was only six o'clock. It feels like it has been one week, not one day since I arrived at this living nightmare. Climbing into bed I tried to forget about the experiments. Closing my eyes I remembered the violet ones from earlier. Drifting off to sleep with them embedded into my mind.


	3. Meeting

Chapter 2

Meeting

It has been a week now since I came to this school. Besides the students the school is pretty normal. Same classes as normal schools do. Just add in some doctors, and England's freaks. The first and second floors were for classes and rooms where you could just hang out. The last two floors were dorm rooms.

Group six's two other members still haven't come back from one of those laboratories. When Ari and I went past dr. McCoy's office, we could hear him arguing with someone on the phone. Ari got nervous when we heard him say something about someone or something escaping. Getting to know a lot of the students I got to know what kind of weirdness was accepted. Their was one girl named Alyssa who is here because she set her own house on fire, sitting in the middle of it watching the flames grow. But that's not all. Everyday, no girls ever go into the girls' lavatories at six o'clock in the morning, during third hour and four o'clock in the evening. A guy named Lynn was sent here a year ago because he thought he wasn't a guy, but a girl. Those are the only times the Headmaster said he could go into those lavatories. But besides the people in his group the poor kid doesn't have many friends. Though, being a dude named Lynn I can't really blame him.

"Hey, D! Are you even listening?" Kealen says breaking me from my thoughts. We were in the cafeteria for super. Only a few others were in here as well. Eating and talking for a bit before they went to bed. Ari, Kealen and I were doing the same thing.

"I'm sorry Kealen what were you saying?" I tried to give him my best apologetic look. Ari who was eating some jellybeans giggled at me.

"You have been staring at that cup of tea for the last five minutes. Anyways, I said that Brendan and Justin are coming back tomorrow. They'll be back when we are in first hour so you won't meet them unless their in one of your regular classes," Ari says with another giggle.

"Shit! I can't believe I forgot about my appointment! Why do I even have to go to this thing," I partially yell. One of the government's scientists is coming to see me about my little problem. Slamming my head onto the table I moaned not caring about the pain in my forehead.

"It is your own fault for forgetting you know. But you shouldn't worry," Ari states before stuffing more jellybeans in her mouth.

"That didn't help," I mumble. Kealen, who had given up on the conversation was busy bugging the people at the other table by making their food move away for them with his powers. Drinking my now cold tea I tell them that I am going to bed. As walk up the stairs and through the hallways I couldn't help but notice some looks I got from people. Kealen told me that even here some of the kids are unsure of us because of our powers. But I knew that I would probably feel the same as them if I didn't have powers. Getting to my room I go in and headed straight for my bed. Lying down on my bed in my favorite pair of comfy pajama's I closed my eyes letting myself drift into unconsciousness.

Awaking to the radio of my alarm clock decided to finally get up. Quickly grabbing clothes from my closet I got dressed into a pair of comfy jeans with a rip in the knee and a black hoodie with a t-shirt underneath. Looking at the clock I see that I still had half an hour before I had to go to class. Heading down to the cafeteria I could see Ari looking at something pinned to the wall.

"Hey Ari, what are you looking at," I say as I walk up to her. She turns to me with a sad look before turning back to the poster. Pain struck my heart as I looked at it. In big bold writing at the top read "we shouldn't let a group of rats on our school grounds" with pictures of lab rats being experimented on. Ripping down the sign trying to hold in my anger, I grabbed Ari's wrist with my free hand, dragging her to the cafeteria with me. Entering the cafeteria I could see dr. McCoy sitting at the table talking with Kealen about something. Walking over to them with Ari in tow, I placed the sign on the table sitting in one of the free seats. Ari took the seat next to me still looking a little upset.

"Have you seen this? How many more of these are around the school," I demanded. Kealen grabbed the paper reading it out loud before crumpling it up.

"Damn it group one, not again," He shouts as he tosses the crumbled page at them. The page was just about to hit one of the in the middle forehead, when a tall blonde kid holding his tray of food went by hitting him instead. Dumbstruck he reaches over grabbing the crumbled ball. Continuing to walk, reading the page at the same moment he made his way towards our table. What amazed me most was that with all the people walking in front of him as they got their food or going to their table he managed not to crash into them. Making it to the table the blonde dropped his tray onto it taking at seat on the other side of me. Taking his gaze of the page he looks at me. After a few seconds he turns away looking at the page once more.

"New practical joke?" he says as he takes a sip of his juice. Really looking at him, I see that he has dull brown eyes with messy blonde hair. He didn't have any freckles but you could see some acne under his bangs. He was wearing a black and white hoodie with dark jeans underneath. Even as we were both sitting down he was still a head taller then me. He notices me looking giving me a strange look. Blushing I turn away. Great how embarrassing? I don't even know his name and I am already going over his appearance. He probably thinks I am one of those girls who only cares about the way people look. Ari brought me back to reality when she started saying something.

"Yep, and this time they've taken it way to far." Her voice was soft, hurt. Asking her if people did this a lot the stranger answered before she could open her mouth.

"Every time someone new enters group six, group one has a little fun in a way. The whole school knows that we get sent to the lab of hell. So every time they get a chance to harass the new guy… or girl they make it so they suffer." After taking a bite of his scone he says neutrally, " don't worry it only lasts a week." Great. I'm already he new girl who is a freak, and now a have a bunch of jerks hanging over my shoulder. Just perfect.

"Don't be like that. Just because that happened to you doesn't mean it will happen to her," Kealen jokes. "By the way this is Delia. She just got here yesterday." Putting a big pile of food in his mouth, Kealen started to have the resemblance to a chipmunk. Dr. McCoy just ignored him as the rest of us gave him a look of disgust.

"You know Kealen, I never would have guessed that she would be our new group member." The blonde exclaimed mockingly. He turned towards me sticking out a hand. "Hi. The name is Justin Case."

"Ya just in case you didn't get the joke," Kealen snickers. That had to be the cheesiest joke ever. But I won't ruin his fun… today.

"Kealen, mouth closed when you have food in it. Your fifteen, not five." Dr. McCoy explained drinking some of his coffee. Ari and I couldn't help but snicker. He truly does act like a five year old. Dr. McCoy stood up getting ready to depart before smiling at me.

"Delia, your meeting with me is around eleven this morning. Your teachers know about the meeting so you just need to tell them that you're going to my office when you leave." He still didn't know that I knew about the lab experiments. When he disappeared into the crowd I groaned, slamming my head into the table. I wonder how much damage to my head will be caused from all the times I have done this. Who cares? I don't want to talk to some idiot who wants to take me off to some lab.

"She's got the meeting huh," I hear Justin mummer. Mumbling, I tell him to stop reminding me. The others just laughed. I wasn't that amusing! Lifting my face from the table I rubbed my forehead. Kealen looked at his watch. Sighing he made his way to the door, the rest of us followed behind him. I remembered something then.

"Wait, I thought you said that Justin and… um Brendan were getting back during first hour." Ari brought her index finger to her lips, tapping them in a thinking motion.

"I guess we were wrong," She laughs nervously. Well then again she can't see into the future… just the past. I wonder what it's like to see the past. Its probably so cool, better then seeing ghosts.

"We got here earlier then expected later." Justin explained. I already despised having to wait to meet both of them now I have to wait even longer to meet Brendan. Why did this guy have to be so… lazy! Oh well. Better get to class first before worrying about meeting someone else.

Walking through the now empty hall was nice compared to the jam-packed ones earlier. I was in the middle of group six's math class when the Ms. Roberts our teacher realized I was going to be late for my appointment. He still hasn't showed up for class yet. Reaching the door that Dr. McCoy's sigh was on, I knocked. After a few moments the door opened revealing small, stubby old woman in a business suit with black hair pulled into a ponytail at the top of her head.

"Well, it seems you have finally arrived. Don't just stand there, wasting my time." The woman snarls with hatred heading further into the office. If only I could do more them see ghosts. Maybe at least light her hair on fire. Now that would make my day.

Following her into the office, I took a seat in a chair alongside the desk. The woman sat in Dr. McCoy's chair; her hands were folded on her lap neatly, but plastered on her face was a scowl. Looking around the office for the first time I notice many picture frames along one of the walls. Many of them were of two young boys and a little girl. The boys were identical and the girl looks like them in many facial features. They were probably Dr. McCoy's children. Looking at all the photos made me wish I had a dad who would places special moments with me on the wall of his office. My eyes wondered around the room some more, seeing the way Dr. McCoy kept his office before turning my attention back to the woman.

"Now that your done with your gazing I can get to the point of you being here," She states. I give her my best innocent smile making the glare in her eyes turn to confusion.

"Actually I already do." I exclaim, as the smile turns into a serious look as my eyes narrow. "Your from the governments labs that experiment on my other group mates and soon on me. You're here to talk to me about what will occur and that it's not that bad cause were just 'sick'. You and this idiotic government just make us go there because were different from everyone else. That's why everyone in this school goes here. So tell how much did I get right, Ms…"

"I am Mrs. Welles. I see your group has informed you well on the subject but they forgot to tell you about one other thing. My job is also to find out how your power started. I just need some knowledge about you." I nodded letting her continue. " Your school sent you here. Didn't your parents care that you were apparently seeing and hearing ghosts?

"I never knew them."

"Never knew them over you just don't like them."

"I have been in orphanages for as long as I can remember till I was fourteen when I left to be on my own."

"How far can you remember?"

"I can't remember anything before the age of five when I woke up alone in a park. Not who my parents were, where I came from, or even my name. The only thing I had was a locket that had a note placed inside it with a tiny bit of information about me."

"How did you even get to the park?"

"Don't know."

"Maybe that is just a lie. Maybe this power of you seeing the dead came from you killing your parents as a little girl and ran. You ran to the park, and tripped hitting your head." Her comment made my blood boil with rage. Standing up, I gripped the edge of the desk with all my strength. Trying my best not to show any signs to prove her right.

"You know nothing of me or my family. So don't go saying that I am a murderer," I whisper. Turning around I head to the door, grabbing the doorknob and opening it. As I leave I hear Mrs. Welles Mummer "Apparently neither do you." Ouch. Closing the door I head through the hallways. Some students were walking in the hallways as well. Most were probably heading back to their lessons or leaving them, heading to their appointments with their group specialists. Glancing at one of the clocks in the hallway I head to my third hour. History. Heading to my history class I pass one of the schools bathrooms. Normally I wouldn't of made me side tracked, but there was something… odd about it. I could feel an eerie and murderous aura coming from it. Looking around the hallway, they all suddenly became empty. Taking a deep breath I slowly step forwards, step by step. Entering the eerie bathroom I look around. There wasn't anything that stood out saying 'look at me, I don't belong in a school lavatory.' But yet it still felt like that. A flash of pain went though my eyes. Rubbing them for a bit, I tried to get the pain to end. Ending, I took my hands away from my eyes but what I saw shocked me. The floor was layered with light blue fog. Extraordinary symbols colored red covered the floor and wall. In the center of the room was a circle with similar symbols on the inner rim. None of the fog covered the circle.

"What the hell is this," was all I could say. Why could I all of a sudden see all of this, was what ran through my mind. What was happening with me? First the pain in my eyes and now seeing something that wasn't originally there. Backing out of the room and into the halls I head towards my history room.

Finally getting to the classroom I walk in. Ari, and Kealen look up at me with a smile while Justin continued to work. Mr. Rust our history teacher gave me today's work to start. Out of the five desks in the room only three were filled. That meant that Brendan still hasn't shown up. Great. Going over and sitting in the desk next to Ari I start my work. The clocks ticking grew louder and louder. But that wasn't the thing that kept me distracted from my work. The scene I saw in the lavatory was embedded into my mind. For some reason though, all of the symbols looked… familiar for some reason. Shacking my head I tried to focus on my work. After about ten minutes I was done the first question when the door opened.


End file.
